Nat Freidar
Natalya "Nat" Freidar joined the DMS on March 10 or 11, 2008. Agent Profile Backstory In early 2008, an Intelligence agent named Amber Dashel was sent into World One by a malfunctioning RA, and went into Nat's electronics shop to have it repaired. After fixed it with no particular problem, she then asked for a demonstration of what it did. Amber responded by opening a portal into Headquarters and recruiting Nat for her assistance. After being introduced to the Marquis de Sod, Nat was assigned a post in the Department of Mary Sues and was sent off to collect her equipment. On the way, she met a mini-Balrog named Giml and, after making a few enquiries, discovered that he was never adopted. On offering to adopt him, she was glomped by the little demon and thus ended up with several minor burns. The pair hit it off right away with their partners Cassie and Greenlead, although tempers became rather frayed at times during the lockdown. Nat, thanks to her Star Trek-obsessed dad, understood the dangers of the macrovirus and was responsible for securing the RC. When the emergency ended, Nat was more inclined to stay put until they knew it was safe, but the lure of Sue-killing and her sense of responsibility were enough to get her out of the RC. She was rather reluctant to go down to the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent when invited, but went anyway, despite being offered the chance to stay somewhere safe. Appearance She has a fairly high metabolism, which she uses as an excuse to snack often. Her physical appearance supports this: she is 6'0" and very skinny. She has boyishly short, dark blonde hair and grey eyes. She is also quite strong, which helps when she has to pin Cassie or particularly awkward Sues down. Personality She is quite laid back, but if annoyed she can hold grudges. Instead of getting frustrated at absurdities, she tends to laugh at them, and usually looks for the funny side of everything. When danger threatens, however, she will focus on it, having a good survival instinct and a form of rationality that tends to balance her partner's erratic behaviour — if she is not persuaded otherwise. She enjoys listening to music, especially R&B and dance music, and plays computer games almost obsessively, being very attached to her Game Boy. She is also very good with electronics, and will happily spend hours tinkering with one thing or another. However, if a bit of machinery refuses to work, Nat's temper will quickly deteriorate and she may end up throwing said technology at the nearest hard surface. She has constructed her own lightsaber under the tutelage of Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame, and through them has also managed to lay hands on the schematics for several items ranging from a Star Wars blaster to the Death Star itself. One thing that can spark her interest is the use of weapons, especially sharp pointy ones; she's much better with the sword than the bow, but will use anything to hand. While her knowledge of the canon is not particularly extensive, she gets by, partly by relying on other people or the nearest copy of the books. She likes violence, but will willingly restrain her partner when she gets aggressive at the wrong time. Despite having emotional issues a mile wide, Nat ended up in a rather unexpected relationship with Zach Homewood at the 2008 Invasion Memorial Party, in April 2009. Neither of them have yet expressed any desire to break off said relationship. During Stephanie Fielding's fifth birthday party it was revealed that Nat and Zach now have twins, Anthony and Emily. Other Nat is Welsh. She has one pet, the mini-Balrog Giml. During the Massacre at the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent, Giml apparently got into an argument with Greenlead over who had fought the most Sues. Mission Reports Home: Response Center #10 Partnered with Cassie Young * Introduction: "Meetings, Macroviruses and Mary Sues" ** Nat's first appearance in the PPC, in which she meets her partner. March/April 2008. * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 5 - "The Battle of the Cafeteria" ** Part 8 - "The Massacre at the Tomb" *** April 17, 2008. * Mission One: "Dear Ambellina," Part 1, Part 2 (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there is a new recruit. April 2008. * Mission Two: "The Love of his Life" (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there are more recruits and some maternal instincts. May 2008. Partnered with Cassie Young and Kelvin Talathion * Mission Three: "Being In Love Is Twice As Hard," Part 1, Part 2 (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there is a new partner. Late December 2008. * Interlude: "DIA Visit" ** In which Nat learns a lot about the PPC's history. 26 December, 2008. * Mission Four: "Life With the Mammoth Hunters" (Earth's Children) ** In which Nat is the first one to lose her patience with the Sue. Late April 2009. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS)